Safe and Sound
by Theioleni
Summary: It's not every day a mutated turtle drops in on you. OneShot.


This is just a one-shot of a possible romance.

The actual romance is finished. It would be about 12 chapters. I just wanted see the response to this.

English is not my first language, but I've proof read this a few times over. I'm in the process of looking for a beta.

I do not own Ninja Turtles

Enjoy!

* * *

Lena was always the last to leave the bar. She double checked everything before going out the back door to throw out the trash. The alley smelled of musk and piss as she walked the length of the concrete to the garbage bin. With a swing she tossed the trash bag onto the pile, wiping her hands on her skirt before turning around to head back inside.

She had only taken two steps when a body suddenly dropped from above and connected with a sickening crack on the pavement. Gasping in surprise, Lena took a few paces back and stared at the motionless lump. Her eyes flickered upward towards the rooftops, but she saw no sign of anyone that could possibly have done this. Against her better judgment to ignore this and walk away, she crouched down beside the prone figure and prodded at it with a manicured finger.

A groan escaped it and it rolled over onto it's front.

"Hey," she whispered, inching forwards. "Hey!"

No response.

Cursing under her breath, she hesitantly reached over and pulled down the collar of the trench coat that covered the body. Her eyes instantly widened as she fell back onto her behind with a yelp. There were no words to describe what she was looking at. It was green skinned and deformed with a blue band over the eyes. A three fingered hand peeked out from the sleeves and that was enough to get her into motion.

"Fuck, you're heavy." she said as she dragged him down the alley towards the back door of the bar by his ankles. It didn't escape her notice that it also had three toed feet.

Lena deposited his legs to the ground once inside and closed the door behind her. She collapsed onto the floor from the exertion of lugging whatever it was to her workplace and stared at it.

"Maybe I should call for help." she said to herself, taking her cell phone from her back pocket. "The police would know what to do."

As she moved her thumb across the screen, a hand suddenly shot out and gripped her wrist tightly. She screeched, dropping the device which promptly sent a crack up the middle of the screen.

"Don't...police..." the voice was male, strong and deep.

Her eyes instantly snapped to the now open ones of the figure. The stare was unwavering and critical like he was trying to size her up, his face masked into one of stone as his body seemed to tense up for some sort of escape or fight.

Lena blinked away, feeling unnerved by this stranger and tugged on her arm again. She winced at the brute strength of his grasp. "You're hurting me." she said in a quiet voice.

The hold was immediately released as he slowly began to sit up only to let out a strangled yelp of pain before falling back onto the floor. He closed his eyes, a hand coming up to press lightly on the side of his abdomen.

"Alright, alright, calm down." she soothed, rushing over to him to try and offer some sort of comfort, which was completely not her thing. "I won't call the police."

Standing up, Lena lightly stepped over him and hurried over to a cabinet. She pulled it open, rummaging inside for a few moments before bringing out a first aid kit. Lord knew she wasn't a doctor, hell, she wouldn't be able to perform the Heimlich maneuver to save someone's life. This was just the only thing she could think of to help him.

Clutching the kit to her chest she made her way back over to him. She sank to her knees and took a deep breath. Mentally preparing herself, she reached out for him only to have her hand flung away with so much force that she could've broken her arm. His eyes glared at her as she evenly met the gaze. He struggled to sit up again much to her displeasure, but she let him. Even though he had a fedora masking part of his face and a long trench coat to hide whatever he looked like underneath, Lena was sure the disguise was more for his protection than anything else.

So, she stayed there watching his progressive attempts to stand up all the while his eyes never left her form. She made sure to keep silent and still, keeping her movements to a minimum as to not cause any sort of confrontation. It wasn't until he fully made it to his feet and let out a groan of protest, falling to his knees that Lena had enough. She went to his side, ignoring the way he stiffened at her touch and carefully helped him to sit down.

"Okay, you had your macho moment and did it your way. Now, can you remove that stick up your ass long enough for me to help you?" the way it was said left no room for argument and he seemed to relent to her albeit reluctantly.

Lena kept her motions slow and deliberate as she opened the first aide kit. It was nearly empty save for a full roll of an ace band, some gauze, tape and a small bottle of peroxide that was about half gone. She set them aside and then turned to her patient.

She once again reached out for him, pausing to meet his eyes and only continuing further when he didn't strike out. When her shaking hands finally met the material of the trench coat, she slowly slid them to the first button to undo. Then, the second, the third and so on until the last one. The coat slid off his figure to reveal his true form and it took everything in her not to freak out.

Taking a deep breath she scanned him for injuries and wasn't too surprised to see his green skin marred with bruises and cuts, some were old, others were fresh. It made her wonder how he managed to attain such minor wounds. The only logical explanation she could come up with given his features was that he might've been subjected to some form of experimentation. But, who would drop him off a rooftop? They probably thought him dead. It was a miracle in itself that he was alive from a fall like that.

She tugged off the rest of his coat down his arms so it pooled around him and took notice of the shell he had for his back in which two blue swords were strapped to. So, that pushed the experimentation thing out the window. A shell was good enough cushion for a landing like that, right? And what was with the swords? The only she'd seen those were in films. Curious, her hand moved to touch the hilt only for her arm to be snatched once again. He lightly shoved her back and she took the hint not play with his toys.

Instead, she focused back on the task at hand as she took the half empty bottle of peroxide and got to work on treating him. A whole roll of and ace band and gauze later. She sat back and admired her handiwork. It was a little sloppy considering her next to nothing training in this type of thing, but she was proud.

Making her eyes meet his face to gauge his reaction, Lena was surprised to find that he was passed out. She did put a little too much pressure on his bullet wound, which she didn't even want to know how he managed to achieve. The pain seemed unbearable if his hissing and groaning as he paled to a considerably lighter green was of any indication.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked herself.

It was a little after five in the morning and she was feeling the adrenaline kick winding down from this ordeal, but the matter still remained. She furrowed her brow when he shifted and an oval, green shell attached to his belt appeared. An indicator light was blinking and falling into her curiosity she snatched it up and pressed a random button.

One ring barely got out.

_"Leo! Where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

She figured this person on the line had to be a friend or something to Leo. At least, she finally knew his name. "Um... hi?"

_"Who is this?"_

Lena looked to Leo, but he was still out. "My name is Lena. I found Leo hurt in the alley."

The voice on the line was quiet for a second. _"Let me speak to him."_

"I'm afraid he's passed out."

_"We're on our way. Meet us in the alley."_

Before she could respond with 'we?' the person hung up on her. It was a little creepy that she didn't need to give an address. Maybe this phone had some sort tracker chip.

Now, she had to lug this big guy back outside. She'd have to wake him up. Standing up to stretch her leg muscles, Lena leaned over his prone figure and tapped his cheek. It was a method that had always worked on her older brother when they were young. He didn't stir and so she tapped slightly harder, repeatedly until she saw his eyes flutter beneath the blue mask.

"Leo, you need to wake up for me, okay?" she told him, kneeling down so they were eye level. He shook his head lightly, blinking a few times and stared at her for a moment as if trying to remember where he was. "I'm going to help you back out into the alley. I called a friend of yours on your phone. He's coming for you."

His eyes rolled back and Lena cupped his face in her hands, making him fix a wide eyed gaze onto her. "Hey! Stay awake. I need you." the last words seemed to bring him more alertness as he started to move.

Taking his arm, she slung it over her shoulder and helped him to his feet. They swayed together slightly, but Lena held onto the counter for support until his dizziness passed. Making it to the back door she pushed it open, lugging him through and then once out in the alley carefully settled him onto the ground.

She sat beside him to catch her breath.

"Thank you."

Lena turned her head. Leo was looking at her, his eyes hazy and unfocused. She offered him a smile and opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by the appearance of a roaring truck pulling into the alley. It stopped, doors opening as three figures came forward all looking exactly like Leo except with different color bandanas.

"Lena, thank you for helping our brother." one with a purple bandana said. "My name is Donatello and these two are Raphael and Michelangelo."

She only nodded, not sure what to say as she watched Raphael and Michelangelo moving passed her to Leo. Together they picked him up and headed to their truck where they disappeared inside.

"We really appreciate your help." Donatello said, ignoring the honk from the truck. "Not everyone is as kind as you have been considering... " he gestured to himself and Lena nodded. He smiled lightly before turning to leave.

"Wait," she called, reaching out and snagging his elbow. It didn't escape her that he made a reach for a stick strapped to his back. "Can you tell him..." she trailed off, trying to think of a way to put it nicely. "Just tell him he should have a little more manners. He nearly took my hand off a few times."

Mushy goodbyes were never her strong point. It was much safer to settle for her usual snarks.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that." Donatello smirked, tipping his head and ran to the truck.

It was a few seconds until they peeled out and swerved back onto the street. Lena sighed, wondering if this was all just some crazy weird dream or there were any hidden cameras installed. She really doubted anyone would believe what she just saw today. It just as unlikely for them to return to her in the near future. They didn't seem to take very kind to strangers.

Now for a shot of tequila and a nice warm bed.

* * *

Review if you please :)

I estimated the turtles to be about 20-21 if you were wondering.


End file.
